Narnia
by Miss poetry
Summary: Gideon opens a portal to Narnia where Rumple must decide between what is easy or what is right.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Narnia.

Part I

Belle is in the convent giving birth to her son. The Mother Superior is at her side helping her. She's devastated that her beloved beast has done the unimaginable, he accelerated her pregnancy. After several attempts her son is born. She holds him for a while in her arms.

Belle with tears in her eyes.

Belle: Please be my Gideon fairy god mother keep him away from Rumpelstiltskin.

She's about to hand the baby to her when the doors are blasted open Emma and Killian who were guarding the door are unconscious, Mr Gold enters the room.

Belle quickly hands the baby to the Mother Superior.

Belle: Go take him away.

She about to take flight when Mr. Gold used his magic and is chocking her in the air.

Belle: NO! STOP!

She weakly gets out of bed and jump on him knocking him to the floor and making him lose the hold he has on the Mother Superior.

Belle: GO!

Mr. Gold: No, please don't take me son...

Something about his plea touches Belle's heart she wants to believe him. He gets off the floor and walks to the window.

The Mother Superior is on the window ready to take flight.

Belle is still on the floor. He opens his jacket and takes out the dagger and the shears of destiny and throws them in front of Belle. She knows this is not a trick. She can see it in his eyes.

Mr. Gold falls on his knees.

Mr. Gold: Anything for him... please... I already lost my Bae don't let me lose him.

Belle signals the Mother Superior to return the baby to her arms. She picks up the dagger and the shears of destiny and put them in her pocket and then she takes her son into her arms. Belle and the Mother Superior both look at each other and she leaves them alone.

Belle walks towards him with the baby in her arms.

Belle: His name is Gideon...

Mr. Gold get up.

Mr. Gold: May I?

She puts the baby in his arms. She loves this version of him. She can see that smile of his when he hold Gideon.

Belle: Why did you do it? Why did you accelerate my pregnancy?

Mr. Gold: It wasn't me, the Evil Queen... she wanted to get back at me...

Belle knows he's not lying because she has the dagger.

Belle: Why the games? Why can't you be honest with me?

Mr. Gold: Honesty? That's very big of you? You want honesty? How about for once you accept me for me, not for who you want me to be. You go to my enemies for help?

Belle can't help but feel hurt. She's hurt because she knows he's speaking from his heart. He can tell she is hurt by his words.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying.

Belle: You spoke the truth. I'm holding the dagger against you.

Mr. Gold: I...

Belle: You don't have to say anything.

She grabs the dagger and hands it to him.

Mr. Gold: No, you keep it as leverage. I want to see him be a part of his life.

Belle: Destroy the shears of destiny.

He quickly obeys her command and destroy the shears of destiny.

Mr. Gold is still holding the baby that is beginning to cry.

He gently rocks the baby and he stops crying.

Mr. Gold: There, there just know that no matter what happens papa loves you. When your older I'll tell you about your bother Bae.

Belle: You're a natural.

Mr. Gold looks sad for a moment.

Mr. Gold: I took care of Bae for the first eleven years.

They head to the house they had shared.

Part II

Mr. Gold had magically done the baby's nursery but Belle had the baby sleeping in their room. He was sharing the bedroom with Belle only she had him sleeping on the couch. It didn't matter to him given the sleep wasn't a requirement.

Mr. Gold felt so lucky he could be up all night just taking in the sight of his sleeping son. It had been a week since the baby was born but something was off, Mr. Gold could feel it.

He is just starting at his son sleeping when the baby opens his blue eyes. The baby looked so much like Mr. Gold except he had Belle's blue eyes. Mr. Gold quickly lift up the baby before he cries.

Mr. Gold: We don't want you waking up momma. She needs her rest.

He walks into the living room with the baby in his arms. He is about to sit in the couch when all the furniture starts dancing and the baby begins giggles.

Mr. Gold to himself:

That's why he wanted you. He finally understands why Hades wanted his son.

He is lost in thought that he hasn't realized Belle has walked into the room.

She takes the baby from his arms and the spell break everything returns to it original place.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, you were asleep... the baby was a bit fussy. I...

Belle annoyed.

Belle: Please don't ever do that again.

He doesn't tell her that it was Gideon creating the spell.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

Belle: I don't want him to know...

Mr. Gold is devastated and his face show it.

Mr. Gold: That his father...

Belle: Rumple, I'm sorry it's just too much for the baby...I can barely handle that you have the combine power of all the dark ones.

Although he's heartbroken that Belle doesn't want the baby to know about magic he loves to have her so close to him. He's sad and wonders will she reject Gideon once she finds out he has powerful magic. She lead him back into the bedroom where she allow him to lay next to her. He pretends to sleep by her side. While he lies next to her he has hope to earn not only her forgiveness but her acceptance. Although he knows he has done terrible things everything he did was out of love for her and now Gideon.

A few weeks later, Mr. Gold walks into the house and is surprised to find his wife alone with no sign of Gideon. He can't help but notice how beautiful she looks. They have been living under the same roof for a month ever since Gideon was born but not exactly together.

Mr. Gold: Where's my boy? I brought him a gift...

Belle: I sent him to the Mother Superior. Rumple, we need to talk...

Mr. Gold sees her serious expression so he fears the worse.

Mr. Gold: No, please... I know that this isn't ideal and that you... but... just let me be part of his life. I don't want to lose my second child. I know I ruin everything between us and you'll never forgive me let alone love me.

Belle walks over to him and hold his face in her hands, she passes her hand through his short hair.

Belle: When will you realize how much I love you, you idiot.

She kisses him passionately and he is lost in her kiss.

Mr. Gold: I never thought you could love me and after everything I did... I'm sorry I can't be that man you want me to be. I'm not perfect...

Belle: I don't need you to be perfect... I love you. All I ever wanted was for you to try, try to be good. I don't want magic to consume you. I understand that the man cannot live without the beast but I need you to be honest.

He snaps his fingers and the the living room is transformed into a ballroom, music begins to play and their clothes change. He gives her his hand and leads her to dance. They dance for a while and then he takes her into the bedroom. They finally are able to light that spark between them.

Part III

A few days later Mr. Gold and Belle were still living their happiness. He is sweet and kind to her and his son would make him smile. He had kept his promises, well almost, he still had not told Belle, Gideon had powerful magic. He had instead place a necklace that would conceal his powers. He spent his time in his shop trying to find a way to strip the baby of his powers.

Belle wakes up to find Mr. Gold had already fed Gideon and making breakfast. She walks into the kitchen to the smell of beacon.

Mr. Gold: Good morning.

He kiss her but immediately feels something is wrong. Belle silently walks over to Gideon who is cooing.

Mr. Gold walks over to her.

Mr. Gold: What's wrong?

Belle looks insure on wether to tell him or not.

Belle: Nothing... it's just...

Mr. Gold: You know you can tell me anything.

Belle: I had this weird dream... only it felt so real... I was talking to Gideon only he was a grown man like in the temple...

Mr. Gold: What did he say? I promise I haven't...

Belle: No, it's just... I was reading a book, a portal open and I saw Bae... only he was a child...

Mr. Gold trying to hide his pain he smiles at her.

Mr. Gold: Oh...

Belle: I'm sorry...

Mr. Gold: It's okay... I just wish he would have met Gideon.

Belle can see he's hurt she takes his face in her hands.

Belle: He would have been very proud of you. He truly loved you. When we landed in the Enchanted Forest and we went looking for you... he wanted to make it up to you. He said he felt bad for leaving you...

Mr. Gold is very sad but manages to smile.

Mr. Gold: His sacrifice brought me you and Gideon. I will do anything to be deserving of his sacrifice.

Mr. Gold knew this was his moment he had to tell her about Gideon having magic.

Belle: I'm glad you're trying for him for me. I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you...

Mr. Gold: Belle, I have a confession to make...

He can instantly see the tears in her eyes.

Belle: No... I can't go through this again... I was a fool...

She is about to leave him but he hold her by that arm and stops her.

Mr. Gold: Please, just hear me out. I...I finally understand why Hades wanted our child.

Belle looks at him.

Belle: What?

Mr. Gold: Our child has powerful magic. I didn't understand it until a few days ago. Remember when you saw the furniture dancing. It wasn't me, it was him. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would reject him...

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin, why would you think I would reject my son?

Mr. Gold: This relationship gets harder and harder.

Belle touched his face.

Belle: Yes, but we will get through this. What I don't understand is how has he control his powers?

Mr. Gold: The necklace I put on him it's a talisman that holds the magic.

Belle takes the necklace out of her pocket.

Belle: You mean this old thing I found it on her crib, I was going to ask you about it.

Mr. Gold take the broken necklace in his hand the talisman is the middle is shatter.

Mr. Gold: He's more powerful than I thought.

Belle: He'll be alright... I mean he won't hurt anyone?

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: We'll figure it out. His mother is so smart and his papa is crafty with magic. For now I can fix the talisman.

He uses his magic and fixes the talisman and puts the necklace back on him

Mr. Gold to his son.

Mr. Gold: Come on little one, try not to break it again.

Part III

Mr. Gold is in his shop looking at a book trying to find a way of stripping Gideon of his magic. He could take the power into him but he's unsure what the magic will do to him and Belle would have a fit. If the child posed light magic that would kill him but if the child posed dark magic that might turn him into the monster he doesn't want to be. He wants to be good for Belle. He has been in his best behavior.

The bell to the shop rings and he sees the one person he hates with a passion, Killian Jones.

Mr. Gold: I will not be making deals with savior's lap dog.

Emma is right behind him.

Killian to Emma.

Killian: I told you this is pointless the crocodile will never help us.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: The lap dog has some sense.

Emma can't help but notice that Mr. Gold is holding a book of light magic. She walks up to him.

Emma: I'll make you a deal, I can teach you magic.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Dearie, I have wield magic for over 200 years what can you possibly teach me.

Emma smiles.

Emma: Light magic, if Regina could find light magic.

Mr. Gold looks interested.

Mr. Gold: Well you peaked my interest. What do you want?

Emma proceed to explain her visions and the fact that the Evil Queen was turned into a serpent.

Mr. Gold pulls out the sword that Emma saw in her vision.

Mr. Gold: I can tell you that the person who turned Regina into a serpent is probably Jafar, given that is his signature move. He's an acquaintance of mine.

Regina appears in the shop.

Regina: This was your great plan to come to Gold.

Mr. Gold: Hello to you too.

Regina: Save it Gold, you brought all this to our town.

Mr. Gold: To save my wife and child. The woman you have the nerve to call friend. Look I'm not looking to fight with you. I want to be good for my Belle. Now all of you leave.

Emma: You still haven't explain anything.

Mr. Gold: That wasn't part of the deal. Now if we excuse me I have plans with my wife.

Belle walks into the shop carry Gideon in her arms. She is startle by everyone in the shop.

Belle: What's going on?

Mr. Gold: Nothing the savior and her friends were just leaving.

Emma: Gold, we had a deal.

Belle to Emma. She looks at Mr. Gold suspiciously.

Belle: What's wrong? And what deal?

Emma: We need Gold's help.

Belle rolls her eyes at Mr. Gold.

Belle: Don't worry we will help you.

Mr. Gold walks over to her and takes the baby from her arms. He smiles at Belle.

Mr. Gold: Only because Gideon wants me to. Unfortunately for you Jafar is powerful and the worse part is he has no weaknesses. The last I heard of him he was on some quest to break the laws of magic only he fail and ended up trapped as genie by Alice.

Regina: The lamp we found... he escape. Can we put him back?

Mr. Gold smiles like he knows a secret. He take out squid ink and gives it to Regina.

Mr. Gold: What would you do without me. Use this to paralyze him and read the spell in this scroll that will return him to the lamp.

Emma: Well that solves one problem. What about the other.

Mr. Gold: I don't know, all I know is the sword belongs to one Peter Pevensie, the High King of Narnia.

Belle: Narnia? That was the portal from my dream.

Mr. Gold: That's impossible there is no portals to Narnia.

Regina: It's a magical realm, Jefferson's hat can take us there.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Dearie, Narnia is more than a magical realm... the place is the cradle, the source of all magic only the pure of heart can enter that dominion. So basically everyone in this room can't go except Gideon.

Emma: For now let's focus on Jafar.

Belle: Rumple maybe they can help us.

Mr. Gold: Belle that's out of the question. We shouldn't go telling our secrets.

But he's too late Belle is telling Emma and the rest of them that Gideon has powerful magic but they are unsure if it light or dark. Regina is the only one who is not surprised. They quickly established that the child posses light magic. Emma kept her end of the deal she spent three days trying to teach Mr. Gold light magic. But it's all seems useless on the third day he got so mad that he destroys the shop and then fixes it with his dark magic.

Part IV

Mr. Gold is at home making breakfast for Belle. She surprises him my embracing him from the back.

Belle: Have I ever told you how much I love you. Rumple you're the sweetest man I ever met.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Emma, told you.

Belle laughs at him.

Belle: That went as expected. But I meant it. Rumple, why can't you see. I'm sure you'll figure it out. I believe you are the man, Merlin talked about. You can turn the darkness to light.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I'm done with the whole learning light magic.

Belle touches his face and then kisses him.

Belle: It up to you but I have a feeling you don't want to quit. I also see the making of a hero. You don't have to do it for me or Gideon, do it for yourself. Thank you, for trying. I know this is hard for you.

Mr. Gold feels inspired by Belle's words. He was tempted to call Emma but she had given him everything he needed to know. Belle had just left for the library he was alone with Gideon.

If magic was emotion he could use the love he felt for his son. He closes his eyes and attempts to make a field of roses. For a moment they appear a beautiful field of roses but then they turn dark and wilt away until they disappear. What he doesn't know is Belle has walked in right before he roses wilt away.

She embraces him.

Belle: Beautiful, I knew you could.

Mr. Gold: My dark magic... overpowered...

Belle: Yes, but now you know you have the ability. It takes time.

Mr. Gold: I thought you were going to the library.

Belle: I forgot my keys. I have an idea, how about if you come with me. I'm trying to find more information about Narnia. I'm trying to understand why is the sword important. I could use your help? I'm sure the shop will be fine if you don't open today and besides Gideon need to learn to appreciate the library.

Mr. Gold kisses her and puts Gideon in his stroller and off they go to the library.

Belle is sitting reading a book. Mr. Gold is holding Gideon and lifting him up in the air. The baby is smiling at him.

Belle interrupts the moment.

Belle: Rumple that not funny, magic or not you'll alphabetized all those books.

Mr. Gold turns around to see all the books floating in the air. Belle looks at Mr. Gold and realizes it's Gideon.

Mr. Gold is astonished.

Mr. Gold: He's powerful the talisman is intact and he's still using his powers.

Belle walks over to Mr. Gold and Gideon; she takes the baby from Mr. Gold's arms. Belle angrily.

Belle: That's enough Gideon.

The child does not listen the books remain in the air floating it's like he's looking for something.

Mr. Gold quickly takes the baby from her arms.

Mr. Gold: Please he's just a baby, he doesn't mean anything.

Gideon has returned the books back to their original place except for a book that remains floating until it gently place in Belle's hand.

Belle looks looks at the title and it reads The Chronicles of Narnia. She looks at Gideon who is smiling.

Belle: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You get you're cleverness from your papa.

Although the baby doesn't speak he seem to understand. Belle sits down and starts reading that book. Mr. Gold continues holding Gideon in his arms.

Belle looks up from the book.

Belle: Rumple, how come time in Narnia works differently than ours.

Mr. Gold: Well Narnia exits outside time and space. I know bits and pieces, rumors are that the souls of lost children go there it's like the kingdom of youth as long as you remain pure of heart. The last kings and queens were the Pevensive siblings. According to the story Susan the eldest of the girls lost her way. But why is this important.

Belle: The dream, Rumple...I think it was Gideon. He was trying to send a message.

Mr. Gold: A message? What kinda of message?

Belle: I have to go to Narnia.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: Have you not heard anything I say? Opening a portal is almost impossible and even if you could open a portal...

Belle: I... killed Gaston...

Mr. Gold walks over to her carrying Gideon. He kisses her.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry... but I'm thankful you saved me.

Gideon puts his little hands on Belles face:

In the dream world...

Belle see adult Gideon.

Gideon: Momma, you're running out of time. Please save my bother.

Belle: Brother? I have no other children and your father had Neal... but he died...

Gideon: Neal died, but Baelfire is alive.

Belle looks at him with disbelief.

Belle: Wait, Neal was Baelfire, and Emma saw him moved on.

Gideon: Remember what papa said. The souls of lost children end up in Narnia. Adult Neal live a full life but Baelfire will wonder an eternity looking for papa. We are running out of time. Aslan is weak, Susan sold Narnia to that White Witch in exchange for eternal beauty and youth. You must go to the stone table and take the sword to it rightful place. You can save Emma from her fate and bring Baelfire home. I can open the portal. Unfortunately papa can't go at least not yet.

Belle: But your father said.

Gideon: He's only partially right because repentance is the mark of a true hero.

He let's go of her and they return the library. Mr. Gold looks at Gideon then at Belle.

Mr. Gold to Belle.

Mr. Gold: What was that about? What did he showed you?

Belle is unsure on how to tell him.

Belle: I don't know...

She's holding Gideon on her lap. Mr. Gold takes one look at his son.

Mr. Gold: Show me

Gideon put his hands on Mr. Gold face but instead of having the same vision Mr. Gold is launch across the floor to the other end of the library. The sword from Mr. Gold shops appears then a wardrobe.

In the dream world:

Gideon: Please bring my brother home and save Narnia.

Belle: What have you done? Your papa...

Gideon: I promise he will be fine just come back with Baelfire...

Mr. Gold is on the floor unable to move he's semi conscious. He can see that blurry image of his wife putting Gideon in his stroller and entering a wardrobe.

Mr. Gold weakly.

Mr. Gold: Belle...

He passed out and Belle enters the wardrobe and it disappears.

Part V

Gideon is patiently waiting in his stroller and although it hurt him to hurt his father he did it for a good cause. The Charming's were assigned to find Jafar. Regina, Emma, and Killian had gone to Mr. Gold's shop then his house unable to locate him they went to the only other place he could be, the library with his wife.

Regina is the first one in she instantly spots Mr. Gold on the floor. She quickly kneels down.

Regina: He's alive but very few can take on Gold and live to tell the tale.

Emma: I'll call the Mother Superior to see if she can help him.

Emma quickly gets on her cell and calls the Mother Superior.

Killian: We could just leave him there.

Emma scolding Killian.

Emma: Killian...

Killian: Come love, I was just kidding although the crocodile would leave any of us to rot.

Emma walks over to see Gideon.

Emma: Any sign of Belle.

She picks up Gideon from the stroller and carries him.

Regina is looking around for Belle.

Regina: No sign of Belle.

Killian walks over to where Emma is holding Gideon.

Killian: You would make a wonderful mother. Although I must say the crocodile kid inherited nothing of his beautiful mother's good looks except her eyes. He's as ugly… Ouch...

Emma: What's wrong?

Killian: Nothing I just got a sharp pain in my good hand. I think it was the crocodile's kid.

Emma: Killian don't be ridiculous he's a child he couldn't possibly understand. I know you don't like Gold but look at him, he's so cute. Come on let's go and see if we can sort this out.

Killian looks deeply into Gideon blue eyes and the child laughs at him.

The Mother Superior arrives and is trying to see what happened to Mr. Gold.

Mother Superior: Physically he's fine, my guess is magic had to be the cause of his condition. I can feel it, all the darkness that surrounds him but also a faint light.

They are surprised Regina pulls out Mr. Gold's heart and it completely rosy red without a single speck of black. They are all astounded that his heart would still be pure.

Regina: Well at least we know he's not dying due to heart failure.

They take him to the convent where the Mother Superior and the sisters take care of him. The town is trying to understand what happened. It's been a week since they found Mr. Gold unconscious and they still have no news of Belle. Emma and Killian are taking care of Gideon. Henry seems to really like his new uncle but Killian is miserably because the baby has put an dent in his relationship. Emma had thrown him out of the bedroom after she found Killian yelling at the baby claiming he was hiding his favorite ring.

Emma walks into Henry's room.

Emma: Henry I was hoping you could look after Gideon for a few hours. I would take him to Granny's but with all the people.

Henry: I was heading over to talk to Violet.

Killian walks into the room.

Killian: What about me?

Emma rolls her eyes.

Emma: You're kidding you seem to have a huge dislike for the baby. I know your feud with Gold runs deep but Gideon is an innocent child. He so beautiful he remind me of...

Killian smiles.

Killian: He looks like Neal, well except for his eyes. He has Belle's eyes. Come on love you can say his name. I know he's part of your past, the same way you know Milah is part of mine. Come on I can handle one little baby. Although I must say there's something about him. It's like he's his father son.

Emma gently hands Gideon into Killian's arms.

Killian: See I can handle one kid.

Emma kisses him.

Emma: You're a natural I guess you're ready to be father.

Henry jokingly.

Henry: I'm still here... do you want to scar me for life?

He's about to walk out the door when all of Henry's stuff starts flying around the room like someone is looking for something.

Henry: Mom, what are you doing?

Killian is the only one who is looking at that Gideon.

Killian: I told you it's the crocodile's kid.

Everything returns to it rightful place but a notebook falls in Emma's hand. Henry is nervous as Emma opens it.

Emma: Henry what is the meaning of this.

Henry trying to play it cool.

Henry: Nothing just stories that came to me.

Emma: So Belle is in Narnia? Is that your father or at least it look like him as a young boy... how could you...

Henry angrily.

Henry: This isn't easy for me... it's not like I can tune it off. I miss him but them again you moved on...

He takes off running. Emma is about to go after him.

Killian: Love, he needs time. I must say that very detail version of Baelfire. I wonder how is this possible.

Emma: I have to go to Regina and the Mother Superior I hope Gold is awake. Please look after him.

He kisses her.

Killian: Don't worry I'll look after the little monster.

Emma takes off to the convent to share this information with Regina and the Mother Superior.

Emma quickly barges in the room where Mr. Gold lays unconscious.

Regina: What's wrong?

She hands the pages to Regina and the Mother Superior.

Mother Superior: Where did you get this?

Emma: Henry

Regina: If this is true no wonder we can't find Belle she's in...

They are startle that Mr. Gold answers the question with a frightful look in his eyes.

Mr. Gold: Narnia...

They quickly walk over to the bed where Mr. Gold is attempting to get up with great difficulty. Regina gently puts her hand on his shoulder.

Regina: Gold, you've been injured.

Mr. Gold: I'm fine.

He takes one look at the page with Baelfire.

He's about to wave his hand and disappear but Regina stops him.

Regina: Gold, please you're in no condition.

Mr. Gold: Where is Gideon?

Emma: I left him with Killian.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: You did what. How could you trust your lap dog with my son.

Emma: I wouldn't be to worry, Gideon display his ability when he showed me this. I think he can handle Killian. Should I be worry?

Mr. Gold: How dare you question my son.

Regina: ENOUGH! Both of you. In good news we have Jafar and the Evil Queen behind bars.

Mother Superior: So what now?

Regina: I don't know? I would like to know what happened Gold. You knew Belle was in Narnia. How?

Mr. Gold: That's complicated.

Regina: Well uncomplicated, by the looks of this story Belle is in Narnia with the sword that is supposed to kill Emma and my personal favorite why is Neal a eleven year old boy?

Mr. Gold: I told you, I don't know?

Emma: What or who knock you out. You been gone for a week.

Mr. Gold: I don't know... all I know is my Belle is gone.

Regina: Who open the portal? Look I know you're lying. Who are you protecting?

Mr. Gold: She was reading a book and a portal opened.

Regina: The truth...

The conversation is interrupted by Killian with Gideon in his arms.

Emma to Killian.

Emma: I told you to stay...wait how did you?

They all look at Mr. Gold.

Regina: Well that solves the mystery your son opened the portal. Did he knock you out too?

Mr. Gold is silent. Gideon is attempting to struggle out of Killian's arms. Mr. Gold quickly grabs his son and disappears.

Part VI

Belle is walking inside a wardrobe. She feels silly not only walking into a wardrobe but listening to her one month old baby with magical powers.

Belle in her mind:

What did you expect? You married a man with a great deal of magical powers and to top it off his mother is the Black Fairy.

She continues to walk the endless path of moldy fur coats. She so busy pushing the coats that she hasn't realized her attire has changed she's no longer wearing her high heels shoes but snow boots, her skirt had turn into warm tight pants and she wearing a fur coat and matching hat. A backpack has appeared in her back. She is pushing the coat then she sees that gloves in her hands. She take a step and falls into snow.

Belle smiles, she's thankful that Gideon had changed her clothes to make sure she didn't freeze. She gets up and continues walking if this is Narnia, it's beautiful. She walks until she reaches a lamp post. She's unsure as to where to go, it's not like Gideon gave her directions or a plan.

She's looking around to see if anyone is there. She notice a couple of beavers but disregard them it's not like they can give her directions. She has to come up with a plan it's not like she can tell a stranger that her one month old son sent her here in search of his brother that died only he's not dead.

She continues to walk and from the corner of her eye she sees the beavers behind her. She stops and they stop it's like they are following.

In her mind: Beavers don't eat people? Right? I mean in reality they don't but what if the do here.

She picks up her pace but from the corner of her eye she can see them. She looks around for something to defend herself. A fallen tree branch is nearby. She quickly picks it up. She continues walking the beavers are still behind her. She turns around and they are closer to her.

She waves the tree branch.

Belle: Shoo... go away.

The beavers maintain their ground as if waiting for her next move. One of then, the largest one walks towards her half an inch. Belle is terrified that she attempts to run she collides against someone.

Belle is on the ground.

Belle: I'm sorry, sir...I didn't see you...

She stops when realizes it's not a man but a faun. He's quickly on his feet and help Belle off the snow covered forest.

Faun: My name is Mr. Tumnus, you're a daughter of Eve. Who are you and what are you doing here?

Belle: I'm Belle...You're a Faun... like in... never mind... I'm sorry... you talk?

Mr. Tumnus offended.

Mr. Tumnus: Of course I talk, why shouldn't I.

Belle: I'm sorry, it's just I haven't met a faun... I... was send here...by any chance where am I.

Mr. Tumnus: Narnia, you come from the spare oom like Lucy. We haven't seen a daughter of Eve or son of Adam in a very long time. What brings you here.

Belle recalls the story the four brothers one of the girl's name was Lucy. She is unsure if she can trust him with her tale.

Belle: I'm not sure... I'm here to deliver something.

Mr. Tumnus: If you're looking for a son of Adam or daughter of Eve they don't dwell in this parts. The only other place you can look is in White Witch's castle but if that's your quest you better give it up. It almost cost Lucy her life.

Belle: Wait, is Lucy here?

Mr. Tumnus: Yes, but I won't let you hurt her.

Belle: I mean no harm... I was told to come here...I...

Belle hasn't realized that the two beavers have been watching them. They have move close to Mr. Tumnus and her. They are staring at her like they understand her. She moves a few steps back. She looks from Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers it like they know each other.

Belle: I guess I'll be on my way. I...

The Beavers are right behind her.

Mr. Beaver: I don't think she lying but then again with this daughters of Eve we can never be sure.

Belle: You speak... please don't eat me.

Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver laugh.

Mrs. Beaver: Don't mind them we don't eat daughters of Eve.

Her words seem to relax Belle a little.

Mrs. Beaver: Come to our house it's cold out here.

Belle is unsure as to what to do. Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus seemed friendly enough. She decides to let them take her to their home. The arrive an a small hidden cottage.

Mrs. Beaver: Mind your head dear.

Belle has to bend down because the door way is too low. They arrive to find a mouse armed with a tiny sword taking care of an unconscious girl.

Mr. Tumnus to the mouse.

Tumnus: Reepicheep, how is Lucy? Any change.

Reepicheep: I'm afraid not, you brought someone to join the resistance.

Belle: Resistance?

Reepicheep: I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Reepicheep right hand to Prince Caspian. And you are?

Belle: Belle...I...

Mr. Tumnus: She's here to deliver something. We couldn't leave her on in the cold.

Belle: What's wrong with the girl?

Reepicheep: We don't know. We found her unconscious on the woods. Aslan open the portal for Prince Caspian to moved on to his rightful home. It happened so fast a purple smoke appeared. I was cut off from my platoon. When we woke up everything was gone the only ones that remained were us four. Then eternal winter began we figured it must be the White Witch. We decided to stay together. A few days later Mr. Tumnus was out on his morning walk when he found Lucy.

Belle: How long ago was this.

Mr. Tumnus: A year ago. We have no news of Aslan. So if you're delivering that something to son of Adam or a daughter of Eve you should just give up. My guess is the White Witch has them.

Belle: I won't give up. Thank you for your hospitality. Can you point me to this White Witch. I have seen my fair share of monsters this witch won't stand in my way.

When Belle gets up from where she's sitting the corner of Peter sword shows from her backpack.

Mr. Tumnus: Where did you get the High King's sword.

Belle: Wait, can you take me to the High King?

Mr. Tumnus: No, he hasn't been seen in a year. Queen Lucy the Valiant lies there.

Belle: Wait they are children?

Mr. Tumnus: You still haven't answered my question. Did you kill him?

Belle: No, it appears in my husband's shop...I would never...

Mr. Tumnus: What else do you carried in that backpack of yours.

Belle was unsure what had Gideon packed in the backpack. She open it and drops the content in the floor. It's basically the essentials but what caught her eye is the vile of fairy dust and Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. She quickly grab the stuff and puts it away keeping the fairy dust in her hand.

Reepicheep quickly stands in front of Lucy.

Reepicheep: The dark one's dagger? Who are you? What kinda of creature would have the dark one under her control?

Mr. Tumnus to all of them.

Tumnus: I'm sorry, I didn't know she had the dark one under her control.

Belle: You know Rumple?

Reepicheep: Wait you nicknamed the monster?

Belle: He's not a monster... he's... my husband.

They all back away from her like she's some contagious disease. Mrs. Beaver is the only one who is not jumping off her skin.

Mrs. Beaver: Let the girl speak her peace.

Belle: Thank you, I mean you no harm. I can wake up your friend.

They are intrigued by Belle. She walks up to where Lucy is lying unconscious she throws the fairy dust. She hopes Baelfire is okay and she won't need the fairy dust later. The minute the fairy dust falls on Lucy she begins to open her eyes like she waking up from a good dream.

The entire room is astonished by what they have just witnessed. Mr. Tumnus is the first one to hug Lucy.

Mr. Tumnus: Thank you, I hope you find whatever or whoever you looking for.

Lucy to Belle.

Lucy: I saw you, in my dream. Aslan told me, what you seek is not possible, but he also said where there is darkness light can reign. You are the key to defeating the White Witch once and for all. You are the savior, only you can help him comes to terms with the real magic.

Belle: I think you got the wrong person. Emma Swan is the savior.

Lucy: There's many saviors, she's the savior of your realm.

Belle: I'm sorry, I'm no savior.

Lucy sadly.

Lucy: Then everything is lost.

Belle: Wait? It's just I'm not ready... I don't know what to do... please help me.

She feels silly of asking a young girl to help her. But then again Lucy was no ordinary girl.

Lucy: We must come face to face with the White Witch.

Reepicheep takes out his little sword.

Reepicheep: So where is our adventure leading us.

Lucy: I'm sorry this is something only Belle can do. You can leads us to the border where we can pick up my dagger, healing potion and Susan's horn.

They all proceed to have dinner after that they pack for their journey and get a good night rest for they know tomorrow their journey begins.

Part VII

Mr. Gold is in his shop he has place a protection spell. He is still weak from the blast of magic. He's in the back room sitting on a couch with Gideon in his stroller. He is unsure of his next move. He would have tried to make a connection with his son but his head is spinning. He waves his hand and a bottle of whiskey appears along with a cup. He begins to drink.

His hand is in Gideon stroller; he is surprised that the baby's hand touches his.

In the dream world:

He sees adult Gideon like in the temple.

Gideon: Father, please stop drinking. I'm sorry... I needed to stop you. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Mr. Gold: Why? Your mother.

Gideon: She's fine, have faith that she's strong enough.

Mr. Gold: Show me what you showed her.

Gideon: You already know the answers.

Mr. Gold: So it's true, your brother is alive. But how?

Gideon: You'll know soon enough.

Mr. Gold: Take me to him, please let me see him.

Gideon: You're not ready.

Mr. Gold: Ready? What do you mean?

Gideon: It's complicated.

Mr. Gold: How am I even here in this dream world.

Gideon: Trust yourself, trust that you can do the right thing. I'm sorry that's the best I can leave you with.

Mr. Gold: Please...

Gideon: You did great you chose me and mother over power.

Mr. Gold: Always, I won't make the mistake twice... I hurt my Baelfire...

Gideon: Don't worry you can make it up to him. Please don't drink anymore, I'll heal you but it will take some time for me to get my energy back. I'll be asleep for a while but don't worry I'll be fine.

Mr. Gold opens his eyes to find Gideon sleeping like a little angel. He waves his hand and crib appears in the back room. He takes him out of the stroller and put him into the crib. He kisses the baby's cheek. He feel back to his old self, his energy is a back. He waves his hand and removes the protection spell around his shop.

The bell in the front entrance is rings and Regina, Emma and Killian make their way to the back room to find Mr. Gold singing to his son.

Regina: We need to talk.

Mr. Gold: I have nothing to say to you people. Now leave my shop.

Emma: Not until you listen.

Killian angrily to Regina and Emma.

Killian: This is useless, the crocodile wouldn't help you. He clearly doesn't care about his wife.

Mr. Gold angry waves his hand and is chocking Killian.

Emma: STOP!

Mr. Gold let's go of Killian.

Mr. Gold: Just go.

Regina: No, not until you listen.

Mr. Gold: You can talk all you like but I won't help you.

Regina: I think differently.

She takes out some pages drawn by Henry. Belle is holding the sword of the High King and Baelfire is by her side along with Lucy. Then he looks close at Belle's other hand he sees his dagger.

Mr. Gold: I can crossed realms of magic but Narnia that's a different story. The apprentice wand, magic bean, fairy dust... nothing like that can open a portal. Aslan is the only one and if I'm not mistaken he's dead or perhaps someone of pure and innocent heart. But it can't be just anyone it's would have to be someone special.

Emma: Like Gideon your son.

Mr. Gold: Leave him out of this. Besides what's the urgency of wanting to be in Narnia. You never really cared for Belle or Baelfire?

Regina: Cut the crap Gold, this could mean Emma's death.

Mr. Gold: Perhaps it's in Narnia that she finds her death.

They all look at him curiously.

Regina: What are you not telling us?

Mr. Gold: Look it's none of you business.

Killian: It is when Emma could possibly be killed.

Mr. Gold: This has nothing to do with Emma. Do you still have the vision dearie?

Emma thinks for a while.

Emma: No

Mr. Gold: There is someone I do wish to see.

He wave his hand and Henry appears in the shop embracing Violet.

Regina and Emma are by their side trying to protect them.

Henry: What do you want?

Mr. Gold: I saw your pictures. I need you to open a portal to Narnia.

Henry angrily.

Henry: I will never help you.

Mr. Gold: Not even to save your father.

Henry angrily.

Henry: My father died thanks to you.

Mr. Gold sadly.

Mr. Gold: There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret that. It was Zelena who killed him and I'm still wondering why haven't we dealt with her. Please, if you won't do it for me do it for your father.

Henry: Unfortunately I can't open a portal. I already tried.

Mr. Gold: Let me guess you tried writing your mother.

Henry looks at Mr. Gold unable to meet his gaze.

Henry: I...

Mr. Gold: You reckless boy you could have been her death. Your welcome.

They all look at Mr. Gold like he's crazy. He walks over to Emma and from the pocket of her red leather jacket puts out a very tiny gem.

Emma: What's that?

Mr. Gold: A talisman that voids any magic I slipped it in your jacket.

Regina: So what now? Why can't Emma travel to Narnia.

Mr. Gold: Death awaits her. I wasn't completely honest about the sword, it was given to me as part of a deal. Queen Susan the Gentle gave it to the White Witch in a deal for beauty, youth and immortality. But the valiant Prince Caspian stole from the witch and in the middle of the night crossed realms and delivered to me. I was to be the guardian of the sword in exchange for a way to find my son. I thought the deal was fulfilled when I found a curse but now I understand I was wrong.

Henry seems to be the only one who understands.

Henry: You ask for your son for the 11 year old boy that you lost, so a portion of him was sent to Narnia.

They are all listening intensely understanding bits and pieces.

Mr. Gold: Yes. But it's more complicated than that. Belle needs my help, if I don't she will died in that place. The White Witch cannot travel the realms but if Queen Susan can kill the savior and bring her Emma's heart she will be the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms. My powers will be parlor tricks compare to what she's be able to do.

Henry seems to believe him the story. The others are still confused.

Regina is the one break the silence.

Regina: Fine tale you told us but there's no reason Killian and I can't accompany you.

Henry: No, there's too much at stake. Narnia takes your deepest darkest moments and uses them against you.

Regina: Wait a minute so you think only Gold can handle it.

Henry: Yes, because Belle has the dagger. Look they don't have much time.

Mr. Gold: Please take Gideon to the Mother Superior.

Regina looks at him strangely.

Regina: Why?

Mr. Gold: Because I said so. Must you question everything.

Henry smile at Mr. Gold.

Henry: So you finally accepted his destiny.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: I have accepted nothing.

Regina: What's this all about?

Mr. Gold is silent.

Henry: Gideon is the first fairy god father born within the last millennia.

They are all speechless at the confession.

Mr. Gold: Time is if the essence we can discuss this when I come back.

Henry begins to write and a wardrobe appears before Mr. Gold. He uses his magic and changes his attired to a more appropriate snow wardrobe. He walks in pushing the old moldy coats out of the way. The wardrobe disappears as he enters Narnia.

Part VIII

Mr. Gold begins to walks into the land of Narnia. His clothes dissolve changing back to the leather he used in the Enchanted Forest. The freezing cold has no affect on his scaly skin. He waves his hand and changes his appearance once more to his Storybooke self. The minute he access his magic a sharp pain send him to the floor. It's like the pain he felt in the underworld.

The more he tries to hold the spell the more it hurts. It's like his entire body is on fire. He lets the spell dissolve and give up on using his magic to change his appearance. The pain has him on the floor he realizes he will not be able to walk so he uses his magic to bring his cane. The pain is so great that he almost passes out. His vision is blurry.

He hears a faint voice and what looks like a talking lion, it's Aslan.

Aslan: Turn away you demon your kind is not welcome here.

Mr. Gold with great difficulty.

Mr. Gold: I can't, my wife and son...

Aslan: How can this be?

He roars sending his breath to Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold regains consciousness.

Mr. Gold: You're... you're a lion...

Aslan: Yes, and you are the dark one. What bring you to my dominion. How are you able to stand the pain most demons crack at that type of pain well except the white witch but then again she not human.

He roars again and Mr. Gold is release from the pain.

Mr. Gold: Thank you.

Aslan: Don't thank me, demons like you are cast away to the caves of despair. What brings you to my dominion? And if you lie I will know.

Mr. Gold stands up with great difficulty.

Mr. Gold: I'm looking for my wife and son. You see I made a deal with Prince Caspian in exchange for guarding the sword of Peter the High King.

Aslan: How can a beast like you have a wife. What spell did you put on this woman or is she a monster like you.

Mr. Gold: No, I didn't... I...

Aslan condescending tone has changed.

Aslan: Wait, you speak of love. How can a creature of darkness speak of love?

Mr. Gold: I don't know...

Aslan: Perhaps there is some good in you. I cannot help you survive your quest but I can help you with your leg. Unfortunately I can't change your appearance for this is the true form of the dark one.

Mr. Gold: Thank you.

Aslan: We will see each other again. I do hope I get to meet this wife and son of yours.

Mr. Gold: Perhaps you met my boy his name is Baelfire.

Aslan: The orphan?

Mr. Gold: Orphan? No, I...

Aslan: Redemption is possible.

Aslan disappears just as he came leaving Mr. Gold with more questions than answers. He's thankful that Aslan fixed his leg allowing him to move swiftly. He begins to hope that Belle uses the dagger to summon him. He knows it will be painful but at least he will be with her.

On the other side of the Narnia's mountains Belle and Lucy had pick up the the healing potion, her dagger and Susan's horn. Mr. Tumnus, Reepicheep and the Beavers had made sure that they could cross without any trouble. They hastily grab what they need and leave.

Lucy has been silent most of the trip. Belle was great at making friends but she was unsure if she could trust this child. She had no real experience with children. Her son was but a new born and when she met Neal he was a grown man.

Belle trying to break the ice.

Belle: Tell me about your parents.

Lucy seem rather annoyed at Belle.

Lucy: You don't have to try to be my friend...

Belle: I'm sorry...

Lucy had never been rude she can see she has hurt Belle's feeling.

Lucy: No, I'm sorry... I'm just worried that I won't be strong enough to save my brothers... I already lost my sister...

Belle: Is it true that you and your brothers where rulers.

Lucy: Yes but that was a very long time ago.

Belle: How? You are but a child.

Lucy: Time works differently here, years in this place mean nothing in the real world.

Belle: So if I spent years here no time will pass in Storybooke?

Lucy: No.

Belle finds herself opening up to Lucy.

Belle: That's good to hear. You see I have a son and a husband and I would hate to miss out on their lives.

Lucy: That dagger in your backpack you said it belong to your husband. Why was Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers terrified. What did they called him? The dark one?

Belle: Yes, my husband was a terrible man but deep in his heart there's good. He's a good man. He just lost faith in himself.

Lucy: Mr. Tumnus said he has great powers can't you use that dagger and summon him.

Belle: Well you see the dagger only works if his in the same realm. He would have to be in Narnia.

Lucy: Why are you here? This has to be more than just delivering the sword.

Belle decides to confess.

Belle: My husband had a son many years ago. He died but by some strange reason he's here. His brother gave me a vision and opened a portal. I'm not sure what I'll find.

Lucy: Are you sure about this vision. You see Narnia doesn't get much humans. The White Witch tends to hurt them. In my time here I seen but a few. I recall this orphan boy, he help me escape the White Witch. Unfortunately my brothers weren't so lucky. You see my sister sold us for enteral beauty and youth.

Belle seems intrigued by this boy Lucy has mentioned could that be Baelfire.

Belle: I'm sorry, I heard. This boy that helped you. What was his name?

Lucy: I can't remember... Fire... Baelfire.

The look on Belle says it all.

Belle: Is he...

Lucy: I hope not so, he was very brave. The White Witch was coming for us and he help my brothers and me. They surround the Witch. My brothers beg me to run but I refused. Baelfire place this necklace on me then grab me and pushed me into the river. After that well you know Mr. Tumnus found me. I never saw him again but I have faith that he's out there with my brothers looking for me.

Belle: You're very young to be so brave. I wasn't told anything else about the sword or where to find Baelfire.

Lucy smiles.

Lucy: I believe Aslan will help us, he told me to lead you to the stone table. But we must be careful the White Witch has too many allies. The Stone Table is a two day walk from here. Unfortunately we don't have any horses.

They begin to walk through the forest. Lucy is looking up at the trees and at the surrounding areas. Belle is nervous unsure as to what to do. All she could think was about was Rumpelstiltskin's dagger if only she could summon him. She recalls all their arguments and fights. They drew strength from each other. He was right she loved the man and the beast. She loved the beast because he was wild and adventurous but she love that man because he was kind and sweet.

Belle is lost in her thoughts.

Lucy: RUN! TAKE THE SWORD TO THE STONE TABLE!

Belle quickly snaps out of her thought to find four wolves. But these were not like Ruby these were wild and vicious. She takes out the High King's sword and begins to fight. She kills one of the wolves.

Lucy is doing the same with her dagger. She had mortally stab another. Maugrim, the leader of the pack and the remaining wolf surrounds Belle and Lucy. Maugrim instantly see the sword.

Maugrim: My mistress will be so happy once I bring that sword.

Lucy stands in front of him.

Lucy: You'll never take my brother sword.

Maugrim: I beg to differ. Be a good girl and give me the sword and I'll kill you quickly.

Lucy: Never

Belle is holding her ground armed and ready to fight.

Maugrim to Belle.

Maugrim: You foolish lady I can mauled you before you can swing that sword.

He launches at her but she manages to dodge out of the way but not quick enough she wounds him in the leg. This seems to anger him even more. He's about to launch at her again and the other wolf has Lucy on the floor. Belle is on the floor too waiting for the end.

Belle in her mind:

Rumpelstiltskin, I'm sorry I fail to bring you Baelfire. Please tell Gideon that mommy loves him and she's sorry she failed him.

In that final moment she feels the pull of the magic. She can feel her Rumpelstiltskin close to her heart. The wolves are about to kill Lucy and her when out of nowhere her beloved Beast appears. He waves his hand and both wolves are turn into balls of fire.

He instantly falls to the floor. Belle quickly runs to his side. She touches his cheek the familiar scaly skin. She kisses him in the lips. He opens his pitch black eyes but behind them she can see his deep chocolate eyes that she loves.

Belle: How did you?

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: You called me.

Belle: What's wrong? Why did you?

Mr. Gold: The pull of my magic here it's different.

He gets off the floor with great difficulty. She hold him in her arms.

Belle: Thank you, you saved us.

Lucy has been in the corner unsure if the monster means to help them or hurt them.

Belle and Lucy.

Belle: Don't be afraid he's my husband.

Lucy walks over to Belle and whispers in her ear.

Lucy: He looks scary.

Belle can't help but laugh in her mind she thought the same thing when she met him.

Belle: He doesn't look like that all the time. He's magic in this place works differently…

Mr. Gold: You two can go on discussing me after we get to the stone tables. Time is of the essence. We don't have much time.

Belle: It's a two day walk.

Mr. Gold: Not if I can help it.

Belle: Rumple, NO!

Belle's words are to late Mr. Gold grab them both and they appear close to the Stone Table. Belle and Lucy appear just a few step away from Mr. Gold he is unconscious on the floor. Belle quickly embraces him.

Belle: Please wake up, I can't do this without you.

Lucy: He's not...

Mr. Gold begins to cough blood. Belle fears that this is the end of his. She angry at herself for coming here.

Mr. Gold: Please take care of Gideon and take my Baelfire home. I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough.

He faints in her arms. Belle is crying at the thought of losing him. She had lost him so many times yet she would never get accustom. Lucy is standing there unable to say anything. She remembers the healing potion she can only hope that it works on a creature of darkness. She takes the small vile and adds a drop.

Once the potion falls on him he begins to glow a faint white light reaches his heart. His scaly skin begins to shed he's transformed into his Storybooke self. Belle is still holding his unconscious body. He opens his deep chocolate eyes.

He gets off the floor as a white hooded figure appears; it's the White Witch.

Part VIX

The White Witch takes off her mink white fur coat. She is dressed in a white leather skin tight dress that show off her hour glass figure including her very large beast. She instantly smile at Mr. Gold.

White Witch: Rumpelstiltskin, what is the dark one doing in my dominion. I have bed many man but never in my wildest dream would I have thought of having the dark one in my arms.

She walks right up to him and is about to kiss him on the lips he turn away so she kisses him on the cheek. She can instantly see Belle is jealous trying to keep her emotions in check. She walks over to Belle and caress her cheek.

White Which: No need to be jealous, I had a couple of women in my bed. You are beautiful I can see why he loves you.

Mr. Gold is annoyed by the White Witch flirtatious attitude.

Mr. Gold: Let's get to the point dearie. I don't have time for games.

White Witch: Well, well down to business. I know what you want? But you haven't ask me what I want.

Mr. Gold: Frankly I don't care what you want.

White Witch: But you should given that you brought me part it. I want the girl and the sword. Then you can have your annoying brat.

Belle is holding on to Lucy.

Mr. Gold: I could just kill you.

White Witch: Then you'll never see your brat again. Besides you kill me? You can't even use your magic without falling to pieces. After a long live of using magic you still haven't realized it's mind over matter. That weak heart of yours gets in the way. She has made you weak. Fight me!

She launches magic a him sending him to the floor. He gets up, Belle is trying to come up with a plan. She knows his magic is unstable here. Then it hit her why dark and light magic. The White Witch was completely evil with no hint of humanity therefore she was able to access her magic. Mr. Gold on the other hand used dark magic but his heart was still only half in darkness. He had to make a choice he had to believe he could use light magic.

Belle quickly grabs his face in her hands and kisses him.

Belle: You can do it, all you have to do is believe.

White Witch laughs.

White Witch: She makes you weak, all you have to do is take the power. You want your son take him.

The White Witch waves her hand, Baelfire, Peter and Edmund appear. They are in a statue like form. Belle takes out the High King's Sword and Lucy her dagger and they are ready to fight. Mr. Gold waves his hand and his dagger appears on his hand. Belle is the first one to attack only the White Witch launches and spell that paralyzes both her and Lucy.

White Witch: It's just you and me. You have such promise. I can train you into the better form yourself. Crush her heart and together you and I can rule Narnia. Bring that son of yours, Gideon.

Mr. Gold: How did you know?

White Witch: I know everything. All you have to do is embrace the darkness. She makes you weak. I can see it the pain, you're fighting it. I can liberate you.

Mr. Gold: Never, you're wrong she makes me strong.

He takes the White Witch by surprised with a wave of his hand he's chocking her.

White Witch escapes his grasp and launches magic only he dodges.

White Witch: That's the best you got.

Mr. Gold: Release my son and the children and I'll spare your life.

She begins to laughs.

White Witch: Spare my life?

She launches magic at him but he raises his dagger and the magic is deflected.

Mr. Gold: If you surrender I'll ask Aslan to be merciful.

White Witch: Aslan is dead killed by the mere mention of my name.

Mr. Gold walks up to her and stabs her with his dagger. Belle and Lucy can only watch the spell has then frozen. A mystical light envelopes Mr. Gold falls to his knees and the dagger fall next to him. A dark vortex appears above him taking the White Witch's body and the dagger's darkness begins to disappear leaving only the shining silver and the name Rumpelstiltskin. Mr. Gold unable to understand what just happens, stay there on his knees.

Then Aslan appears from out of nowhere. He roars and the eternal winter is broken. He roars one more time and The kings and queen of Narnia, and Belle are released from the White Witch's magic.

He walks over to Mr. Gold.

Aslan: You may rise, light one.

Mr. Gold still trying to understand.

Mr. Gold: I don't understand...

Aslan: It's called light magic.

Mr. Gold: But I'm the dark one? I...

Aslan: I believe the proper term is light one. You see darkness can be turned into light. When Merlin discover the power, it was meant for good. The power chose you.

Mr. Gold looks sadly.

Mr. Gold: Well it chose wrong, I'm no hero...

Aslan: Humbleness can be a good trait but listen to your wife she a very smart woman. She saw the good in you before anyone else did including yourself.

Mr. Gold: What of my son?

Aslan: He died a very long time ago.

Mr. Gold: Why is he here?

Aslan: Because not all unfinished business end up in the underworld, because we can move on and leave prints of our deepest desires.

Mr. Gold: Please let me take him. I'll do anything even give up my power light or dark. He belongs with Belle and Gideon.

Aslan: Anything

Mr. Gold: Anything

Aslan: How about your life in change for his.

Mr. Gold: Yes

Belle: Rumple, no please...

Mr. Gold: Belle be strong raise my boys and tell them that their papa loved them and he's so sorry he can't be there for them.

He reaches to embrace Belle.

The kings and queen of Narnia are lost for words just listening to Aslan.

Aslan walks over to Mr. Gold.

Aslan: You passed the test, no one should have to endure that kind of pain. You are free to go with your son and wife. But this is just a mere test. All the power is still a burden many trials await you, where you must decide between what is easy and what is right.

He roars one more time and Baelfire is awoken. Mr. Gold, Belle and Baelfire jump through portal that Aslan opens for them, it leads them back home.

Aslan eventually restored peace in Narnia and the citizens come out of hiding. The High King, the Just King and the Valiant Queen rule Narnia for an eternity after all they had died many years ago.

Part VX

Belle and Mr. Gold return back to Storybooke with Baelfire. The entire town is confused and shocked to find Baelfire as an eleven year old boy for they has seen Neal died. They had all agreed to keep the secret because young Baelfire was confused about his life already why add the burden of explaining he was Henry's father. The young boy had no knowledge of his life after jumping the portal when Mr. Gold had let go of him.

A few days later Storybooke was at peace the Mother Superior and Regina came to visit Mr. Gold and Belle at the shop.

Regina: That's a dangerous game you two played.

Belle: We didn't mean to... I...

Mother Superior gives Regina a disproving looks.

Mother Superior: In other matters, they did save Emma from her fate. How did you open a portal to Narnia?

Mr. Gold: Henry

Mother Superior: I mean when Belle crossed.

Mr. Gold: It's complicated.

Mother Superior: I'll uncomplicated, it was Gideon. Belle was in Narnia for a week and time passed why?

Mr. Gold: Myths and rumors, I guess time doesn't stay still when you travel to Narnia.

Mother Superior: I spoke to Gideon.

Regina who has been silent looks at the Mother Superior like she's crazy.

Regina: You did what? He's but a child?

Mr. Gold: I think you must have imagined it or dreamt it.

Mother Superior: He is more powerful that you think. He's the first fairy godfather born in over a millennia.

Regina: Henry said that exact thing. But what's so special about that.

Mother Superior: How many fairy godfather do you see among our mist.

Regina thinks for a few seconds.

Regina: None. Why is that?

They are surprised that Belle answers the question.

Belle: A fairy's power comes from love. Because men and women love differently a man is more easily manipulated to use his powers for darkness. The last fairy godfather fell madly in love with a terrible witch she used him to do her bidding until one day his guilt was too much for him so he killed himself but not after decimating his entire covenant of fairies. The one sole surviving fairy cast a curse never allowing for fairy godfather to exist. Until Gideon...

Belle has not shared her fears that their son might died.

Regina: So all one would have to do is make sure the child doesn't fall into the wrong hands. But with Gold as his father?

Mr. Gold: Watch yourself dearie.

Mother Superior: I can offer my assistance in training him.

Mr. Gold: Out of the question. He'll be fine his papa can take care of him.

Regina laughs.

Regina: You can't be serious? You teach him?

Mr. Gold: It's different this time, I'm different.

Regina: Look just because you had an epiphany in Narnia doesn't make you perfect.

It took some convincing but Mr. Gold finally came around and allowed the Mother Superior to train his son. They were hopeful that Gideon would choose to embrace the light after all his father had turned a new leaf and became a better man.


End file.
